Electronic systems have become ubiquitous in many modern societies, wherein these systems may be used to perform various tasks electronically, such as to increase the ease and efficiency with which certain tasks may be carried out. Oftentimes, it is useful in such electronic systems that an electrical signal be created with a particular frequency, such as to provide a stable clock signal for digital integrated circuits.